Empty Eyes
by silentmidnightdeath
Summary: Ryuu, a young woman who has never known anything but her imprisonment in her own home, runs into Team Seven. Can they make her believe again? Will she ever truly be free? Cruddy Summary, I know. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This fic starts a little strange, but please humor me! This is, in fact, the first story I have done in first person. I tend to use third person for better descriptive quality. Forgive me if it's terrible. Please R&R! I don't own Naruto!  
**

I sighed, staring at my bedroom wall. _'So bored…'_ With a grunt, I got back up from where I had been sitting on the floor, beginning my relaxed pacing once more. I winced as my knee cracked, despite the fact my joints do that fairly often. Heck, if I even moved my wrist a certain way it would set off a series of small cracks. My shoulders, back, neck, wrists, knees, and ankles all had this problem, for whatever reason. My knees also gave out a fair bit more than they should. I shook my head, dark purple hair swirling around me. With an annoyed sigh, I took the band off my wrist and used it to tie my hair back into its usual sloppy bun. _'At least that gave me something to do.'_ I complained mentally. I paused, wracking my mind for something to do. I came up with nothing other than to continue pacing and daydreaming and thinking. I huffed. As I paced impatiently, my, albeit strange, mental playlist had come on. I could hear a song only once or twice, and have it memorized down pat. Same with most other things. I could see someone do something, and, with enough practice, as long as I was actually capable of doing it, I could replicate their actions.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, the door to my prison swung open. I glanced at it, staring down the hallway, startled. I ran, and didn't look back. Unfortunately, my room was in the basement, which meant that I would have to get upstairs. I didn't spare a glance for the wooden staircase, just charge right up it. And proved, once more, that I am a klutz. I tripped up the stairs. My knee came down hard on the step beneath me, as my hands hit the floor above the stairs. I just got back up and darted up the last three steps. All the lights were on, and yet I saw nobody. _'Strange.'_ I really didn't care though, I just bolted for the door before _they_ could stop me. Just as my hand alighted on the handle, I noticed something. In my peripheral vision, I saw streaks of red. When I turned my head, they snapped into focus. _'Blood. All the walls have been smeared with blood.' _And that's when I saw the bodies. I wasn't sad, really, but I wasn't happy either. The best way to put it is that I was unaffected. With a shrug, I opened the door, walked outside, and slammed it shut hard. Years of anger and neglect resonated in that final, echoing sound. I had slammed it so hard, the door actually cracked.

I walked, and I just kept going. I didn't care where I ended up, as long as I was far away from that place. That night, I didn't stop. I just kept walking. Darkness didn't bother me; it could be pitch black out, and I would still be able to see just fine. It was a world of perpetual dusk, for me, at least. Colors were washed out and faded, yes, but I could see. This particular trait actually resulted in one of my horrid nicknames they used to tease me with. Cat-eyes. I brushed the thoughts away, flicking my bangs out of my eyes. My thoughts returned to the bloody house. '_I am twenty-two, and yet I was held prisoner in my own house, by my own family. How twisted is that? Hopefully, now that they're gone, I will be able to live in something resembling peace.' _The night went on uneventfully, as did the next day and night. On the third day however, my peaceful walk was disrupted. I caught a flicker of movement in my peripheral vision. Unlike most people, who would have turned to focus on that one spot, I knew better. I scanned the area, eyes moving. I was rewarded with another flash. _'I hope they don't try to sneak up behind me. Bad things tend to happen when people do that.'_ My hopes were not to be realized, it seems. I sensed the stranger's presence behind me, coming in fast. My reaction even surprised me. I whipped around, leg raised but low, a kick to the stomach. That is, it would have hit his stomach, if he hadn't caught it. The man, for the stranger was indeed a man, seemed shocked at my sudden reaction. He had a kunai in his other hand, and looked as if he had only just managed to snag my ankle. With a jerk, I reclaimed my leg, placing both feet on the ground.

The stranger had silver-white hair that stuck up at a strange angle. My irrational sixth sense said that there were others, though my other senses failed to find them. The man held still, as if trying to ascertain what I was about to do. I met his searching gaze, lacking any emotion at all. It was hard to tell what his facial expression was, seeing as all but one of his eyes was hidden from view by his headband and mask. Slowly, he stepped forward, bringing the kunai knife up. Its tip came to rest at the hollow of my throat. I didn't move, didn't react, and didn't really care. _'If he kills me, he kills me. No use wasting tears and words. So what if I die? It's not like I've got anything to live for, anyhow. Might just be doing me a favor, actually.'_ My thoughts were rather entertaining, but I didn't show it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all! Thank you my darling reviewer! I will keep that in mind! It looks more spaced out in the original in word. This will be my first post from my new laptop! No more wrestling with my siblings over the computer! Ha! Take that! I love you all, but please read and review! I don't own Naruto!  
**

Previous Chapter:  
I didn't move, didn't react, and didn't really care. _'If he kills me, he kills me. No use wasting tears and words. So what if I die? It's not like I've got anything to live for, anyhow. Might just be doing me a favor, actually.'_ My thoughts were rather entertaining, but I didn't show it.

My body stiffened as three someones dropped to the ground behind me. The silver haired stranger seemed alarmed at my quick reflexes. "Who are you, and where are you going?" he inquired curiously.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied. His one eye moved in a way that suggested he was frowning.

"You didn't answer my other question. I will repeat myself only once more; who are you and where are you going?" He seemed to be getting rather amused with me.

I sighed. "My name is Ryuu. And I told you already, I'm not going anywhere." I was slightly exasperated with this stranger.

He seemed even more amused. "And what is your business, if you aren't going anywhere?" he half-chuckled.

"I don't have any 'business'; I'm just wandering aimlessly. What does it matter to you anyway?" I explained, my curiosity sneaking up on me.

The silver haired mans' smile grew from what I could see. "Sasuke, Sakura, restrain her."

I felt two of the presences behind me moving, reaching for my arms. "Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" I was starting to panic. What if they saw my face? What if they tried to take me back to that house? "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yowled, leaping away. Suddenly, I felt pressure on the back of my neck, and the world was covered in pink sunbursts. The people who had tried to grab me were only kids! There were two boys, one blonde, the other with dark hair, and a girl with pink hair. They could only have been 12 at the most.

My shock cost me my freedom. I had forgotten about the silver haired ninja behind me. Another pressure on my neck, and the pink sunbursts spiraled outward, leaving darkness in their wake. I struggled as much as I could, but I was already tired from walking as much as I had, and I knew I was no match for a ninja of any sort. Eventually, I gave in, slipping into the black of unconsciousness.

I have no idea how long I was out, but it couldn't have been long. I was in the ninjas' camp, my wrists and ankles bound. '_That seems a bit silly. After all, they could easily outrun me.'_ I thought. I kept my eyes closed out of curiosity and listened, wondering what they were planning to do with me. I heard a loud, bouncy, friendly voice. "Are you sure Kakashi-sensei? She doesn't seem very dangerous to me."

Kakashi? That must be the silver haired one, if the boy was calling him sensei. Why does that name sound so familiar? She might have been a prisoner, but her family were still ninjas, and they told her things, or she eavesdropped on them like she was doing now.

"Naruto, how can you say that after all the trouble we've had in the Land of Waves?" This one was definitely the girls' voice.

"For once, I agree with Naruto." This must be the other little boy, as this certainly wasn't the voice of the man from earlier. '_He must be Sasuke!_' I realized. '_And Sakura is the girl; Naruto is the other boy, the blonde I'd guess. And Kakashi is the silver haired ninja. Wait, that means…a team of 3 young ones, and an older one. Kakashi must be a jounin…but he can't be much older than me. Great, just what I needed.'_ I sigh, and then realize I just blew my cover.

I slowly cracked my eyes open and stared across the clearing into the bland expression of Kakashi. "Well," he says almost prophetically, "are you dangerous?"

I feel the eyes of the genin land on me. I manage a shrug. "I'd say not really, but you probably wouldn't believe me." I would've sworn the man smirked. "I see." He says in a dead tone of voice.

"Untie her." The order took me by surprise. The blonde grinned and reached over and cut my bonds with a kunai, cutting my wrist in the progress. I didn't say anything; it was a small scratch that probably wouldn't even bleed. I could practically feel the jounin' eyes-err…eye-trying to burn a hole through my forehead with his empty gaze. Now that I wasn't in a as dangerous situation, I studied my captors.

The blonde boy had large blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks and a huge grin. The dark haired boy half-glared at me and seemed very moody and dark. The girl had green eyes that were widened slightly in surprise; she practically had the words 'suck-up fangirl' written across her wide forehead. She now voiced her apparent concern. "Are you sure that's a good idea, sensei?"

He chuckled softly. "I don't know, is it? She does seem pretty harmless. Though, she appears to have a problem with authority."

I frowned. "I do not! At least, not if it isn't being used wrongly. Not that you are…" My voice trailed off at the end. I hated admitting that I was wrong, because I usually had to do it every other word. That's the way things worked at that house; at least for me.

"Oh really?" he leaned forward slightly, and I detected a small spark of interest in his eye. I didn't answer, because I wasn't sure what I should say to that. '_Did he mean my problem with authority or the fact that he wasn't necessarily using his wrongly? Umm…'_ My brain continued running in circles for a little while after that, and the camp fell quiet. Sakura fell asleep, and it seemed as if Sasuke had too. All was quiet until…

At some point Naruto had fallen asleep, and now he began to snore. "Somebody shut up that idiot." The dark one growled. I think he was asleep.

I just ignored it; it's not like he was being super loud or anything. "Out of curiosity, how can you see when it's pitch black in the middle of the night?" I jumped slightly. I hadn't thought that any of them noticed. The voice led my eyes to the jounin. "Ah…" I sighed softly. "I just can. It's like everything stuck in perpetual dusk. It doesn't affect my vision in the day, in case you're wondering." He made a thoughtful noise and didn't say anything else.

I began to drift, my eyes slowly drooping shut. I thought that maybe I heard a voice say "Don't get too comfortable," but I was already asleep. I woke up before everyone except the jounin, but I don't think he ever went to sleep in the first place. The idea that he had been watching me was somewhat creepy. The soft light of predawn illuminated the small campsite. The kids looked so innocent; it was hard to believe that they were ninja that could probably completely destroy me.

My gaze met the silver haired ninjas' and I suppressed a shiver. He seemed so bored with life; I had to wonder what kind of ninja he was. These kids deserved a good teacher, and I hoped he was. If he wasn't, I might just do something stupid. Something really, really, stupid. I was staring blankly ahead, yet somehow I was managing to continue our impromptu staring match. He pulled out a book and started reading. I blinked. '_What? Make-out Paradise? What kind of a book is that? Oh no…it isn't…oh yes it is. He's a pervert. I don't believe it!'_ I was shocked. That wasn't expected. Not in the least. I just hope he doesn't taint these kids.

The others, minus the blonde, woke up shortly after. "Uh…sensei? What exactly are we going to do with her?" the pink haired girl asked timidly.

"What do you mean? She's coming back with us, and then she'll be the Lord Hokages' problem." He stated calmly.

I blinked in shock. Don't I get any say in my fate? Then again, I am their prisoner. I just hope this Hokage person is alright. I'd rather not spend the rest of my life in a cage. I had been ignoring their conversation, but now I had to say something. "Please don't talk about as if I'm not here. And I do have a name, you know."

I swear the silver haired ninja smirked again. "Oh? And what are you going to do about?" I felt my eye twitch slightly. That's when I remembered something. _'As soon as it becomes light enough for them to see my face, I'm going to enter a whole new world of pain. I'm screwed. Crud.' _Now I was starting to worry. I'm not really sure what I look like, I never owned a mirror, but my family said I was horrible to look at and that that was part of the reason why they had locked me away. All I could do was resign myself to my fate.

The first light of dawn topped the trees when Naruto finally woke up and we started to travel. I wasn't really trying to keep pace or anything, I was just walking, and apparently somebody found it amusing. It's hard to tell, with only one eye and an eyebrow showing, but I'd swear he's been smirking the entire time. Not smiling, smirking, like I was doing something foolish. The daylight was strengthening quickly now, and soon they would be able to see my face. '_I wonder if they'll be as put off as my relatives?_' And there was nothing I could do about it.

Eventually, I got so bored I started humming softly to myself, making sure to keep extra quiet in case the ninjas thought I was trying to do something. It was probably close to 8 o'clock by now. That's when I heard a soft gasp and felt, rather than saw, Sakura stop. I paused, and was about to keep going when the rest of them stopped too. I didn't move, waiting, curious. My eyes flicked across them, and I was surprised. Naruto was speechless, mouth open, dumbfounded. Sakura just looked shocked, Sasuke looked as if he didn't care, and Kakashi seemed…startled would be the best way to put it I guess.

**A/N: I will give my pyromaniac friend a flamethrower and she will take over the world if you don't review! And please, don't be ridiculously harsh on me! I like some criticism, so I can better my writing, but don't be cruel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all my wonderful reviewers. Sorry, I've been kind of busy, but here's the next chappy! Please R&R! I know there are people reading but not reviewing, once again, my psychotic pyromaniac friend with a flamethrower will find you if you don't review! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Previous Chapter:

_My eyes flicked across them, and I was surprised. Naruto was speechless, mouth open, dumbfounded. Sakura just looked shocked, Sasuke looked as if he didn't care, and Kakashi seemed…startled would be the best way to put it I guess._

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I paused, wondering at the sudden surprise. I mentally shrugged it off, after all, hadn't those horrid people who had called themselves my 'family' said I was a monster?

A soft breeze blew, picking up the strands of my violet hair that always managed to escape my bun and frame my face. I stared back at them, even as they stared at me. I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking.

At last, I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What is it?"

I received no answer.

At last, the silver haired ninja managed to shake off his…shock, I guess…and rounded up his students, reminding them we would reach their village tonight if we hurry. I had to admit, I was curious about this village of theirs. I managed to subtly separate the blonde from the others.

"So, what is your village like?" I asked quietly, but I'm still pretty sure the jounin heard me.

Naruto smiled so big, I couldn't help but give a small smile myself. "It's great! There's the ramen shop, and a whole bunch of houses, and of course the academy and training grounds, not to mention the Hokages' monument. Then there's…"

At this point, I began to wonder about this boy. He was so happy, even hyper, and he didn't seem like the kind of person who would normally be a ninja. My train of thought was interrupted by none other than the object of my thoughts.

"Hey lady! Are you even listening to me?" he shouted.

"Not really…tell me, why do you want to be a ninja anyway?" I inquired.

He grumbled slightly at first about the fact I hadn't been paying attention, but then he grinned and said: "I'm going to Hokage one day, believe it!"

It still didn't make much sense… "What exactly is the Hokage?"

Naruto looked almost horrified, and then more smiling. "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village, and he's in charge. Once I'm Hokage, then people have to stop dissing me and actually give me some respect for once."

He sounded so determined. '_A dream…a dream you believe in with all your heart. Have I ever had a dream like that? If I did, I don't remember it. This freedom is the closest thing.'_ And suddenly, I had a new respect for this kid. He said people ignored him, treated him poorly, and yet, here he was, happy, determined to do something with himself, to make them see him as somebody. '_We aren't so different, and yet, he keeps dreaming and fighting. I gave up a long time ago…'_

"Naruto." He looked at me. "How…how can be so sure? I mean, don't many ninja aspire to be Hokage?" I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Where do you find the strength to keep believing that it will be you when the time comes?"

"Well, maybe. But I'm strong, and I'm gonna keep on training until I'm the strongest, and then I'll be Hokage!" He grinned. I suppose he didn't hear the second part.

I swear I heard the dark haired one snort at this. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Not like it's any of my business, but what is his problem? I think it's pretty neat that Naruto can just keep believing in something, no matter how unlikely.

Then, blondie was distracted by what blocked our path not far ahead. Two huge gates. The gates to these ninjas' village. Their home. _'What a strange word, 'home'. It's not just the place you were raised, or where you live. It's a place that you truly belong. Such a simple word, and yet, such a deeper meaning.'_ These thoughts managed to last me to the gate, where Kakashi spoke to two guards before leading the way in.

I followed them threw the town to a tower, behind which towered what I guessed was the Hokages' monument. There were four faces carved into the side of the mountain. I nearly threw a fit when I saw what was next. Flights and flights of stairs. I hate stairs. Why? You might ask. It's because on one flight of stairs, I will trip at least 3 times. So, on approximately 7 flights of stairs, I will trip almost 21 times. Up or down. Not fun.

Thankfully, I managed to make it all the way up without tripping. Seriously, that's a one-time thing. On the way back down, I will fall every other stair. I swear, stairs are like my worst enemy. Next was a large intimidating door. Though, I guess if you're going to rule over ninja, you have to be able to impress them. Or scare them.

When I saw the Hokage, I was shocked. He was an old man in a funny hat. Seriously? This geezer controls a whole village of ninja? These ninja really are testing my open-mindedness. Or therein lack of. I kind of hid in the back while the team reported a successful mission. Probably having to do with the Land of Waves thing the girl mentioned. And then, my turn came.

"However, on the return trip, there was an interesting development. We ran into a person who claimed to be going nowhere, who also had exceptional reflexes." Kakashi finished up.

The Hokage frowned. "And just where is this person?"

Everyone turned and looked at me. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"And who are you?" The old man asked.

"My name is Ryuu." I replied.

The old man sighed. "And what clan are you from?"

"I don't know what you mean. I don't have a 'clan'. My name is Ryuu, and it's true, I wasn't going anywhere, because I had nowhere in mind." I explained as best I could. I mean, I can't just tell them that I had spent the majority of my life locked in a room, and that I only escaped because my so-called 'family' were all murdered. I would give them my family's name, but I don't know it.

The ninja looked surprised, or in simple disbelief. If I guessed right, not knowing or having a clan name was a bad thing amongst ninja.

Kakashi shrugged. "Now you see what I meant when I said interesting."

At that moment, out of the blue, he swung for my head. My eyes widened, even as I bent backwards out of the way, and grabbed his wrist as it stopped above me, where my head had been. I twisted, his arm rolling with me, and I probably would have dislocated it, if he wasn't a ninja. But he twisted with me, and then with a few simple moves I didn't see, he had my arms pinned behind me. I could feel his breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. I frowned, but didn't struggle. It was uncomfortable, but not painful.

After a moment or two, he released me, and I stepped away from him as quick as possible. I shook out my shoulders; it had been a while since someone had done that to me. I immediately pushed that thought to the back of my head. I now turned my attention to the conversation the two older ninja were having in time to hear my fate.

"Since Team 7 found her, your new mission is to watch Miss Ryuu and insure that she isn't any trouble." The Hokage pronounced.

**A/N: Hey, I just posted a youtube video trailer of the fic! It does give away a bit of my plan...oh well.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Sorry the update took so long you guys. Please R&R! So, here goes the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my character.  
**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

The entire group of ninja nearly fell over at that. I was getting ready to protest when…

"WHAT? How come we got to watch her? We're not babysitters!" Naruto complained loudly.

"You found her, she's your responsibility." The Hokage said reasonably.

Even the jounin seemed to disagree. "Lord Hokage, I have to wonder….why? Surely there is someone else who can-"

The Hokage cut him off. "I know this seems strange, but humor me in this matter. I will explain later."

With a sigh, the silver-haired man nodded. "Well then, let's go."

He led us down the stairs, then back down the main street. The genin were grumbling over the fact that they had to 'babysit' me. I should be the one complaining, I mean, I am twenty-two. I sigh softly to myself. '_Out of one prison to another. My life sucks.' _

We stopped in front of. . .a Ramen stand?

"Since we successfully completed our mission, it's my treat." The silver-haired ninja said to the kids. Naruto hollered with joy, while the other two just smiled.

Before I could resist, I felt the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of my lips due to Naruto's apparently contagious enthusiasm. I'd never met anyone like him, then again, I'd never met anyone other than my 'family'. I blinked in surprise when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at the jounin.

"Hmm?"

He just gave that strange eye-smile. "You too. After all, you are our guest."

Okay, it's official. He is probably the most interesting, most creepy person I'd ever meet. You know what, add scary to that list. I could practically hear the word 'prisoner' instead of 'guest'. I wisely decided to never get on this jounin's bad side.

As we were waiting for the Ramen, apparently Naruto had ordered for me, he was chatting with Sakura excitedly about the things they would do now that they were home. I zoned out, contemplating my possible futures.

'_I could spend the rest of my life being babysat by a bunch of twelve year olds; I could possibly be killed by a jounin over a stupid mistake; I could find out and it was some kind of trick and __**they**__ would come after me…'_ This last thought disturbed me. That wasn't possible, was it?

It was then I became aware of someone trying to get my attention. It was Naruto.

"Hey, if you don't want it, can I have it?" he asked pointing to the bowl in front of me.

I blinked in confusion before I grabbed my chopsticks and started eating. Answering Naruto's question without speaking a word. I noted that the Ramen was really good. My mind began wandering even as my body continued to eat mechanically. I noticed they were talking about me, and I started listening.

"You sure zone out a lot, huh?" Naruto said, curious.

"Hmm? Ah, just thinking is all." I replied.

"Wow. That's a lot of thinking. What're you thinking about?" He continued, smiling.

"Ah…just…thoughts…" I mumbled, not wanting to reveal what exactly I had been contemplating.

"Aw, come on, you can tell me!" The blonde pleaded hopefully.

My focus began to slip again, but I forced myself back to the conversation. "I would rather not talk about it."

After that, I ignored his attempts to get me to talk. I really didn't want to ruin his good mood, or anyone else's for that matter, over my dark thoughts. I tried to think of every single way that _**they**_ could ever find me. What I hadn't realized was that Naruto wasn't the only one curious about my thoughts, and slightly frustrated by my deflection and then silence. That's when a popped out of the blue.

"Ryuu," she stumbled slightly over calling me by my first name alone, "what's your family like?"

My eyes widened slightly. I hadn't been expecting that, much less from fan-girl Sakura. Perhaps she wasn't as bad as I had thought. But how could I answer that question? I couldn't really tell the truth…could I?

Sakura seemed puzzled by my silence, but I noticed that both the boys looked down and away slightly, as if that was all the answer they needed. I decided not to answer the question. It brought back too many painful memories.

After that, things just became awkward. Or for me, at least. Sakura kept looking at me funny, as if my lack of answer was strange, and I swore Naruto sent me a glance. What was in that glance I wasn't sure, but it wasn't pity, it was more like…understanding? I wonder…

I tucked my hair behind my ear again. It was a familiar, comforting gesture in unfamiliar surroundings. It was then the obvious question came up. Where was I going to stay while I was here? It was Sakura that had announced it, and everyone else was clearly thinking about it. I must admit, I was surprised by the answer.

"You can stay with me." Naruto said, as serious as I had seen him.

Everybody seemed to be thinking this over before the silver-haired ninja nodded. "Now that that's settled, I'll see you all tomorrow, same place as usual."

Not long afterwards, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared. Naruto began to lead the way back to his house.

"Hey, are you sure your parents will be okay with this?" I inquired.

Naruto glanced up with a sad smile. "Nah. My parents died when I was born. But you understand, don't you?"

My eyes widened with shock. '_Orphan…he's an orphan…and yet, he still smiles so brightly, he still seems okay.' _

I didn't realize that I had stopped walking. Naruto paused and turned back to look at me.

"You coming?" He asked, and it was as if he suddenly noticed how surprised I was. He turned around all the way. "What happened to your parents?"

I hesitated, before I made up my mind. "I never really knew them. They raised me, as well as the rest of my 'family' but I never really knew any of them."

He frowned slightly before he resumed walking towards his house. I paused for a moment more before I followed him. His house was pretty nice, for a kid with no parents. I guess that the village supported him, along with the pay he got from missions. It didn't take long before we were both comfortably settled for the night. Naruto was in his bed and I was on the couch.

'_I wonder how his parents died? I wonder about Sasuke too. He seemed to understand my lack of an answer as well as Naruto did. I think…I think….I could get used to it here…I could finally have a real home…if I can just open my heart…and forget the past…but that's impossible. I will never forget, so long as I live, I will never forget…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and thank you to my reviewers. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry the update took so long; I've been working on other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-only my character.**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

That morning, when I woke up, there were several minutes of confusion before I figured out where I was. '_Oh, right, I'm at Naruto's house…"_

I hummed softly to myself as I let my hair down and dragged my fingers through it for some semblance of order. I heard a soft noise behind me, and turned took look at a very groggy Naruto. I pulled my hair back up into a bun.

"You can have the bathroom first." He mumbled as he shuffled past me, heading towards what I assume is the kitchen.

"O-okay." I got up and went to where he had pointed to.

I spent several minutes staring at my reflection in surprise. My eyes are a dark blue, and my face wasn't horrible to look at. I thought that while I wasn't shockingly beautiful, I wasn't ugly either. Of course, that's only my opinion.

I hurriedly finished getting ready to meet the blonde boy in the kitchen. He was eating Ramen. Without complaint, I sat beside him after I grabbed some for myself.

"Don't hurry. Kakashi-sensei is always late anyways." He grumbled.

I gave the tiniest of smiles.

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

When we arrived at the training ground Naruto waved to the other two who were already there.

"He's late again." Sakura grumbled.

I, out of curiosity, had started climbing a tree. It may be childish, but I had never done it before. Eventually I reached a large fork and settled down comfortably, watching them as they waited for the silver-haired jounin.

Three hours later…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto hollered in sync.

He waved to them, and said something about walking a dog. Then, he paused, and seemed to be counting heads. "Where's our guest?"

I swung so I was hanging upside down by my knees. "Right here."

"Alright then, today's training is…Sakura, you're going to take Ryuu here shopping." He eye-smiled.

"WHAT?" My shock was so great my legs let go of the branch and I fell. Note to self: the ground is extremely hard.

The pink-haired girl was practically jumping for joy. I had only just managed to stand up when she grabbed my hand and took off running, dragging me behind her. I faintly heard Naruto asking about what they would do, but then they were out of sight and hearing range.

"Sakura, can you please slow down?" I asked, tired of being thrown through the air.

Just then, she screeched to a halt before pulling me into a store. With a smile, she pushed me into a changing room and shoved some clothes into my hands. "Try this on." She ordered.

Nervous as to what she would do if I refused, I put the clothes on. They weren't very comfortable. I decided I didn't like them. "Sakura?"

She popped back up, with more clothes, took one look at me, and shook her head. She then handed me different clothes to change into. I sent a longing glance at my original baggy clothing before putting the new one on. I didn't like this one either, and neither did she.

Things continued like this for a ridiculously long time before I tried on a particular outfit. It just felt right. "Sakura? I like this one."

Her pink hair poofed into view. Her smile in that moment could have rivaled Naruto's. "That's the one."

I was wearing a kimono top with elbow length sleeves over a mesh long-sleeved undershirt. There was a pair of slightly loose pants, with a pair of sandals like her own. The kimono top had dark red accenting around the neck and sleeve-ends, with pale pink butterflies clustered around those areas, on a white background. The sleeves also belled out about two inches where they ended at my elbows.

Together we went through several racks before buying my current outfit and many others. Now we were standing in a different store, this one filled with little things like bracelets and such.

"There's something missing." Sakura had said before she dragged me in here.

We searched through the jewelry until something caught my eye. "What about these?"

I held up the hair pins; she nodded in agreement. "Not only are the pretty, they're weapons." She commented.

I realized then that they were in fact senbon with one of the ends rounded off to a small sphere with a red gem set in the center. We bought them, and Sakura skillfully tucked them into my hair.

She spent the next two hours pulling me around to various stores around town. Now she was mostly buying ninja equipment. Why the heck she thought I needed it, I don't know, but she did.

We ditched the bags at Naruto's apartment, which I miraculously remembered the way to, before we returned to the others.

Naruto and Sasuke looked exhausted. Both perked up slightly when they saw the pink-haired girl.

"Hey!" the blonde greeted her smiling. "So how did it go? What took so long?"

She smiled, glancing in my direction. "Just fine. _Somebody_ doesn't like shopping very much."

That caused the other three to all look at me. And they all blushed, looking surprised. And I mean all. Even cold Sasuke. It was hard to tell, but it sure as heck looked like the jounin did too. The three boys seemed to be in positive shock, while Sakura was giggling her head off. I grew extremely uncomfortable, and I lowered my gaze to the ground and started scuffing the ground with my foot. I didn't really understand what was going on, and I didn't appreciate the feeling of them all staring at me.

Sasuke seemed to shake it off first, and then Naruto; it seemed to take Kakashi quite a while to get over it though. I guess it's because my other clothes were so different.

"Well, good job you guys. See you tomorrow." With a poof and a cloud of smoke, the jounin was gone.

Naruto took me back to the Ramen stand where we ate last night. I couldn't help it; I was dying of curiosity.

"Naruto…why were you guys all staring at me earlier?" I asked.

The blonde glanced up. "What? You mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?" I wondered.

"You're really pretty, Ryuu-sensei." He smiled.

'_Pretty? Me, pretty? What…?'_ my mind was reeling now, and I just barely caught onto a certain detail.

"Naruto, I'm not your sensei." I said.

He grinned. "Well, maybe not yet, but you've got something to teach. And then you will be."

I stared at the boy before me, processing this. I guess it was so strange for them to only call me be my name and nothing else when I was ten years older than them. And yet, somehow, it sounded right. I gave a small smile. They were starting to change me.

"I don't know, kid. I don't have a lot to teach; I just have a lot to learn."

He just laughed at me for that.


End file.
